Just give me a reason
by Mery Weasley
Summary: Charlie ha decidido dejar a Tonks. Ella no comprende por qué no le ha dado una razón. Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran".


_**Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran".**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo la historia que cuento. Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la canción "Just give me a reason", de la que forma parte la estrofa con la que empieza el fic, pertenece a P¡nk.**_

* * *

 _Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken  
Just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

* * *

Ellos pertenecían a casas distintas en Hogwarts: ella una Hufflepuff; él un Gryffindor. Tampoco tenían muchas cosas en común: él jugaba al Quidditch y le interesaban las criaturas mágicas; ella carecía de la capacidad de comportarse correctamente y le gustaba cambiar su apariencia según su estado de ánimo. Pero de alguna manera parecían completarse, o eso pensaba ella.

Su relación había comenzado en su sexto año, cuando ambos coincidieron en la enfermería durante una semana. Un año y medio después, ella recordaría aquellos días con total claridad, como si solo hubiesen pasado unas horas.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _—¿Qué haces tú aquí? No parece que te pase nada —Charlie había llegado después que ella a la enfermería, pero por el aspecto de Tonks no parecía sufrir ninguna enfermedad, cosa que llamaba la atención al pelirrojo—. Por cierto, me llamo Charlie Weasley._

 _—Lo sé, estás en el equipo de Gryffindor y vamos juntos a algunas asignaturas. Yo soy Nymphadora Tonks, pero prefiero que me llamen simplemente Tonks —dudó antes de continuar hablando, aún no había respondido a la pregunta de Charlie—. Y… no estoy aquí por perder clases… tuve un… un percance…_

 _Justo en ese momento, la señora Pomfrey entró en la sala. Corriendo la cortina que separaba las dos camas, comenzó a inspeccionar a Tonks, pero Charlie no pudo ver nada de lo que ocurría. Finalmente, la mujer se marchó, no sin antes decirle a la joven que debería seguir en la enfermería una semana más._

 _—Puedes contármelo si quieres —Charlie vio la duda en los ojos grises de ella—. Prometo no contar nada a nadie. Además, vamos a estar aquí una semana juntos, prefiero que nos llevemos bien y podamos ser… amigos._

 _En ese momento, Tonks no quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos con el Prefecto Charlie Weasley, uno de los mejores alumnos que había en el colegio en ese momento y, todo sea dicho, por el que muchas jóvenes suspiraban a diario. Por lo que, sin contestar a su pregunta, se dio la vuelta y fingió comenzar a dormir._

 _…_

 _Al día siguiente, a pesar de que Tonks no había abierto la boca en todo el día, Charlie volvió a intentar comenzar una conversación con ella por la noche, después de las revisiones de la señora Pomfrey._

 _—Ahora que lo pienso, tú vas a mi clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero llevaba sin verte unos días… ¿Has estado enferma? ¿Por eso estás aquí? —Ella no dijo nada, por lo que Charlie intentó acercarse de otra forma—. Yo estoy aquí por un accidente en los entrenamientos de Quidditch… no te rías ni se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor, podría ser el fin de mi carrera como buscador... —sonrió a Tonks, esperando que ésta se ablandase un poco y hablase con él—. Pues verás, resulta que estábamos entrenando y yo… bueno yo estaba practicando con la Snitch, intentando atraparla en poco tiempo, ya sabes… y una de las veces, yo… creí haberla visto cerca de uno de los postes y volé rápidamente hacia ella pero… me confundí y cómo iba demasiado rápido, no me dio tiempo a frenar y me golpee en la cabeza con uno de los aros y… bueno caí de la escoba y por eso estoy aquí. Varias costillas rotas y una fuerte contusión en la cabeza… Pensarás que eso le puede ocurrir a cualquiera pero el hecho es que… que no era la Snitch lo que vi, era… era un destello de luz. Uno de mis hermanos, Fred, lo hizo con una esfera de cristal que tenía… ¡Me hizo sentir como un estúpido gato detrás de una luz!_

 _A pesar de todos sus intentos, Tonks no pudo evitar reírse al conocer que el accidente que había tenido "El Gran Charlie Weasley" durante los entrenamientos de Quidditch había sido por perseguir un destello de luz. Aquello le hacía parecer mucho más normal de lo que todas las chicas decían de él._

 _—Bueno al menos he conseguido hacerte reír —Charlie se alegró de ver que aquella chica tan peculiar, por fin había bajado sus barreras y comenzaba a parecer una persona normal—. Y ahora, ¿Me vas a contar que es lo que haces tú aquí? ¡Por Merlín! No creo que sea peor que golpearte la cabeza por culpa de las tonterías de tu hermano pequeño._

 _—Yo… yo me… me… —Tonks no sabía cómo empezar su historia, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien como Charlie hablara con ella—. Soy metamorfomaga, lo que quiere decir que puedo cambiar mi apariencia según me apetezca…_

 _—¡Ya decía yo que tu antes tenías el pelo de otro color!_

 _—Si bueno, puedo cambiarlo cuando quiera… el caso es que hace unos días… intenté algo que nunca había probado… quería saber si… si podía cambiar mi forma completamente, ya sabes cómo… como un animago… Siempre había hecho que mi nariz cambiase y se convirtiese en una de cerdo o que… mi boca fuera un pico de pato, pero nunca había probado una transformación entera… No salió bien y… aquí estoy._

 _—¿Qué pasó?_

 _—Yo intenté… —Tonks cogió aire, dispuesta a confiarle a aquel pelirrojo uno de sus mayores secretos—. Intenté convertirme en una lechuza… quería volar y poder pasar tiempo fuera de aquí… no es que tenga muchos amigos precisamente… pensé que estaría bien escaparme de vez en cuando… El caso es que, no pude transformarme completamente y una de mis piernas quedó convertida en una pata de lechuza a tamaño humano…_

 _En cualquier otro momento, si a Charlie le hubiera contando esa historia, habría comenzado a reírse al pensar en una persona con una pierna humana y una pata de lechuza, pero en ese momento, al ver a aquella chica de aspecto frágil, algo dentro de él se removió. Ella no era como las demás, no era como esas chicas que iban detrás de él por ser guapo y jugar en el equipo de Quidditch. Ella ni siquiera se fijaba en eso._

 _—Si te digo la verdad, creo que no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Intentaste algo que salió mal y ¿Qué? A todos nos puede pasar que un conjuro o una poción o algo de eso nos salga mal… yo sufrí quemaduras en todo el cuerpo el año pasado al intentar coger un cangrejo de fuego y quiero dedicarme a estudiar dragones, ¿¡Sabes lo que voy a tener que pasar para eso!? Voy a salir ardiendo más de una vez… pero no por eso voy a dejar de hacerlo. Tú deberías sentirte orgullosa de tu pata de lechuza, porque significa que intentaste ir más allá de lo que haces normalmente._

 _Aquello hizo que Tonks comenzara a ver a Charlie de otra forma, como si de alguna manera, aquel pelirrojo estuviera destinado a cruzarse en su camino y a darle las fuerzas de las que ella misma pensaba que carecía._

 _…_

 _Cuando salieron de la enfermería, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a pasar juntos más tiempo. Muchas chicas de Hogwarts quedaron desoladas al ver que Charlie Weasley estaba pillado y que, aunque pareciera increíble, la afortunada era la rarita de Nymphadora Tonks._

 _Ella le contagió un poco de su don para saltarse algunas normas y, a cambio, él la enseñó a valorarse y a ver que era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella misma pensaba._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Tonks se encontraba en los jardines del colegio, tal como le había pedido Charlie unas horas antes. Su último curso había llegado a su fin y, en dos días se marcharía para no volver a aquel castillo en el que había vivido tanto durante esos últimos dos cursos.

—Siento haber llegado tarde, la reunión con el equipo se ha alargado más de lo que esperaba y quería despedirme de ellos —dijo Charlie sentándose a su lado.

—Da igual, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

Desde hacía días, su relación había parecido enfriarse. Ella notaba como los pensamientos de Charlie volaban lejos a lomos de un gran dragón negro. Sin embargo, cuando le preguntaba a él, él siempre le decía que eran cosas suyas, que no había cambiado nada.

—Verás yo… no es fácil de decir pero… —Charlie miraba al suelo, sabiendo que si se enfrentaba a esos ojos grises no iba a ser capaz de decir lo que había ido a decir—. Quiero que lo dejemos. Lo siento.

Sin darle tiempo a asimilar sus palabras, el pelirrojo se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia el castillo. Tonks se levantó rápidamente, en un intento desesperado por frenarle. Llegó hasta donde estaba él y le sujetó la muñeca, haciendo que Charlie se girase.

—¿NO PIENSAS DARME UNA MALDITA RAZÓN? —Tonks había comenzado a gritar, haciendo que los que disfrutaban de aquel día soleado, se girasen a ver qué pasaba—. ¿TE CREES QUE ME PUEDES DECIR QUE SE HA TERMINADO Y LARGARTE? ¿SIN DECIRME EL POR QUÉ? —Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, haciendo que su voz se ahogase y se convirtiera en un susurro—. Creía que habíamos hablado ya de nuestro futuro. Creía que íbamos a darnos un año para viajar juntos y pensar en lo que queríamos hacer después… que estaríamos juntos… ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado, Charlie?

—Creo que esto ha sido una equivocación… nosotros no nos parecemos, no tenemos nada en común…

—Pensé que estábamos bien, que eso no nos importaba… —Tonks se acercó a Charlie, intentando hacerle cambiar de opinión—. Charlie, por favor, podemos intentarlo de nuevo… Podemos volver a empezar de nuevo y…

Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque Charlie ya se había zafado de su abrazo y había comenzado a correr hacia el castillo, alejándose de ella. Tonks se quedó parada, su corazón había comenzado a romperse y, como si hubiera vuelto en el tiempo, se convirtió en aquella joven con una pata de lechuza en la enfermería del colegio.

Ella solo necesitaba una razón real de por qué Charlie le había dejado, por qué había roto los sueños y los planes que habían creado juntos. No necesitaba que le explicara todo de manera completa y detallada, simplemente que le dijese la verdad. Pronto su dolor comenzó a volverse rencor. Se sentía como si Charlie hubiera estado jugando con ella durante ese tiempo, como si ella le hubiese entregado su corazón para que él lo destrozase hasta cansarse. Él nunca le había dicho que le importase que fueran distintos, al revés, ella pensó que ese era el fuerte de su relación, que de alguna manera habían sabido encajar las fichas que les faltaban a cada uno y juntos formasen un puzle completo. Pero ahora ese puzle había caído al suelo y todas las piezas se habían esparcido, separándose unas de otras.

…

Después de dos meses de silencio por parte de Charlie, donde Tonks le escribía a diario pidiéndole replantearse las cosas o, al menos, contarle la razón por la que le había apartado de su vida de un día para otro, Tonks comenzó su entrenamiento en la Academia de Aurores. Se había jurado a sí misma que no iba a permitir que volviesen a jugar con sus sentimientos. Todo el dolor que sentía en su interior, lo canalizaba en sus entrenamientos, esforzándose más que los demás, haciendo que sus profesores estuvieran orgullosos de ella. En medio año ya había logrado pasar las pruebas y convertirse en Auror.

A finales de enero, en un día tormentoso y frío, una lechuza llegó a casa de Tonks, parecía haber viajado durante días en unas condiciones meteorológicas extremas, por lo que el pobre animal se retiró a dormitar al entregar la carta a la joven. Cuando leyó el pergamino que había recibido, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Allí se encontraba la razón que había estado esperando durante ocho meses.

 _Querida Tonks,_

 _No sabes lo duro que se me hace escribir todo esto pero, después de unos meses pensando en todas esas cartas que me mandaste, en las que me pedias que te contase la razón por la que había dejado nuestra relación, me he dado cuenta de que te lo debía._

 _Desde que terminamos los exámenes de los ÉXTASIS, tú comenzaste a pensar en cómo sería entrar en la Academia de Aurores y, aunque no lo dijeses en voz alta, sé que tu corazón te pedía comenzar tus estudios después de las vacaciones. No sería justo decir que, por mi parte, yo no ansiaba marcharme a Rumanía a estudiar los dragones, como siempre había deseado. Solo había algo que nos impedía decir nuestros sueños en voz alta y, como ya sabrás, esa barrera era nuestra propia relación. Ese día en el que todo acabó me dijiste que podríamos volver a intentarlo, que saldríamos adelante… yo también quise decírtelo, volver a buscarte y decirte que estaba de acuerdo contigo, que abandonaríamos nuestros sueños por aquello que teníamos… pero no habría sido justo para ninguno de los dos. Tu debías convertirte en Auror porque, aunque te costara creerlo a veces, siempre supe que habías nacido para ello. Por todo esto, perdóname que lo diga así, decidí ser egoísta y decidir por los dos. Decidir acabar con aquello que tuvimos y dar libertad a nuestros sueños. Nunca me importó que no fuéramos iguales, eso nos hacía estar más unidos… pero desde hacía tiempo, los dos nos separábamos más y más y nuestra relación estaba comenzando a vaciarse lentamente…_

 _Aquí tienes la razón que tanto me pediste. Esta es la verdad por la que no fui capaz de sacar adelante nuestra relación… Espero que estés bien, que hayas conseguido tu sueño y que en un futuro, si es posible, me perdones haber tomado esa decisión y que podamos ser amigos. Siempre serás alguien especial en mi vida Tonks, y dudo que vuelva a enamorarme de alguien como lo hice de ti._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Charlie Weasley._

* * *

 ** _NA: La canción es un dueto en la que una pareja habla sobre su relación y cómo pueden sacarla adelante, a pesar de que ambos llegan a la conclusión de que algo ha cambiado entre ellos y se lo recriminan, por decirlo de alguna forma... A mi esta canción siempre me lleva a pensar en una relación fallida en la que no se pudo hacer nada, y más o menos es lo que he querido expresar en este fic. Espero que os haya gustado! :)_**


End file.
